


tidal waves

by orca_mandaeru



Series: the stars above and below [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mark is a police officer, Slight Choking, Yuta is a space smuggler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Yuta and Mark always seem to find each other, no matter where they go or what they do.





	tidal waves

Yuta leans forward, metal railing cool under his arms. The view is beautiful from here. Three luminous moons hang over the planet, light overshadowing the stars around them. Yuta looks down at his satchel and smiles. Sitting pretty right in there is a statue nicked from the desk of this planet's President, made up of some sort of anti-grav metal.

It's not Yuta's job to understand what he's stealing. In fact, that's one of the reasons he's such a widely known name. Anonymity is more valuable than money around here, and Yuta prides himself on the ability to not be nosy. Or being able to cover his tracks enough to get away with it. 

The adrenaline is still pumping through his blood from the chase. Kinda funny how this is all nearly becoming routine. Yuta won't deny he's a bit of an adrenaline junkie, one of the reasons he was so good at what he did. But he's become so good that every job goes without too many hitches at all.

At least he has someone to stop him from taking any really stupid risks. Speaking of, there's quiet but quick footsteps echoing on the marble floor beneath them. Yuta smiles softly but wipes it off his face when he turns around to watch Mark struggle up the enormous stairs. "Why hello, officer."

Mark looks up at him, and oh he's angry. His brow is furrowed together in that way that makes his entire face scrunch up cutely, ruining the effect somewhat. He's out of his usual little uniform, even free of his patch. Yuta knew he would be, of course, he timed things just right. No use for Mark to be emotionally compromised by getting called out to arrest Yuta himself.

"You," is all he says, the words gritted out. Yuta smiles wide and toothy, knowing it'll just piss Mark off more. He doesn't make any move to back away as Mark stomps towards him. His hands bunch in the front of Yuta's expensive shirt, yanking him forward. "What were you thinking? I know you knew there were assassins there, don't you lie to me."

Yuta can't help but think Mark's actually gotten pretty good at this intimidation thing. When they first met a couple years ago, Mark had been woefully under prepared for any sort of violence or interrogation. He had looked up at Yuta with those wide, guileless eyes, still largely untouched by the world. 

That had changed quick. Yuta hasn't really asked what specifically Mark has been through, that's not what their relationship is like at this point, but he can imagine. The fragmented remains of any sort of police organization on most inhabited planets was overrun by corruption or swamped in too much crime for their untrained officers to handle. 

Yuta knows, because he's seen all of it. It's the one thing he won't brag about at this point, doesn't even like to think about some things. But through it all, Mark has still retained the ability to laugh at the stupidest things just like he had years ago, still somehow keeps his hope in people.

Yuta could make fun of him for being so affected when he knows Yuta can take care of himself, the police officer caring so much about a dirty criminal like him, but he can see in Mark's eyes that he's genuinely scared. "Mark," he says softly, moving his hands to his sides slow and soft like he's calming an animal. "I'm fine, okay? Not even a scratch."

Mark's lip pushes out in consideration, staring Yuta up and down. "That's not the point, Yuta! That was a stupid risk and you know it." 

He does know it, and that's why he did it, honestly, but something about the way Mark's hands are shaking still twisted in his shirt stops him from pointing that out. They don't speak about it ever, but no one's cared about Yuta as much as Mark does in a very, very, long time. Yuta can admit to himself that it's mutual. Knowing it doesn't mean he could ever act on it, though. There are factors besides the two of them at work, no matter how much he sometimes wishes the world was made up of the two of them and nothing else.

Mark's eyes scan his face, sighing at whatever he sees there. "I was worried about you. I heard the guards talking about capturing someone and I--" He trails off, looking out into the night sky instead of at Yuta. He's a little caught off guard by the ease Mark just admitted that, they've done a good job of avoiding any confirmation of their attachment so far. 

"Hey, I'm sorry," he can't help but respond. Mark's eyes widen and focus back on his, and Yuta feels the remarkable urge to retract his words. He hasn't apologized non-sarcastically to someone in a long time, maybe never. He's going soft, and he can't afford that.

Yuta grins, but it's a little strained around the edges. "No one's around. Wanna celebrate my good health?" The callousness is a bit cruel, but Mark's used to that from him. Yuta feels a twinge of guilt but shoves it away, focusing on watching the way expressions pass over Mark's face. If they were any other people that question would seem out of place, but they have a routine. And no matter the situation, they can't really resist each other, too pent up from long months of no contact.

Mark sighs pointedly, exasperation weaved into his breath. He's already on board, Yuta can tell by the way his eyes have landed right above where his hands are, the inches of exposed chest and collarbone. "They're still out looking for you," he objects, but his voice has already lost all the venom. 

Yuta raises a hand and places it lightly against Mark's cheek, marveling at the heat of his body. "Let them see us." It's unrealistic and stupid, but still makes Mark's cheeks flush under his palms. 

Mark looks left and right, lip caught between his teeth, then craning his neck around for any corners. Yuta rolls his eyes and places both hands on Mark's shoulders, shoving him down hard. 

Mark makes a little surprised noise but stays, hands instinctively coming up to wrap around the back of Yuta's thighs. Looking at him down on his knees like this is something else. The air is open and cool around them, only a balcony and air separating them from the city maze below. Mark still looks annoyed even though he's in the process of unbuttoning Yuta's pants. 

It's an unexpectedly hot look on him, his hands much more rough than usual as he pulls Yuta's cock out. The air is too cold around them, but not for long. Mark maintains eye contact as he wraps his warm lips around him, wasting no time in sliding down nearly to the base. Yuta's head tilts back and his hands fly to Mark's hair, tugging slightly. 

Mark's sucking him off like he's trying to make a point, hard and quick and rough and almost too much. He still hasn't relaxed any, then. Yuta blinks and tries to regain coherence while there's a clever tongue swirling against his dick. He looks back down again and gets a better grip on Mark's hair, and on the next time he goes down, Yuta holds him in place. 

Mark's eyes flick up to him, wide as he starts to lose oxygen. His throat starts convulsing, trying to get away and breath, but he doesn't reach up to tap at Yuta's thigh, just kneels there and takes it with a glare. Yuta pulls him off and watches him splutter and heave for a bare few seconds before shoving him back down again.

All Mark can do is make a strangled sound, body fighting against the intrusion. His swallowing and gagging feels like fucking heaven around Yuta's cock, and he can't find it in himself to feel guilty when the look in Mark's eyes is starting to gain that hazy edge. 

One more air break, and this time when Mark's mouth is filled again his body doesn't fight it. He melts into it, brow smoothing out and eyelids fluttering closed, throat relaxing enough that Yuta deems it safe to thrust forward a little. Mark just hums around him and Yuta moves forward again, until he's fucking his throat fast and easy. 

Mark's such a fast learner, his eagerness to please meshing with his defiant edge in a way that always kept things interesting.Right now, the moons above and the city below and Mark Lee's throat wrapped around his cock, Yuta thinks this is the closest to happiness he'll get.

He wants to draw it out, stay in this specific moment forever, but he can't help himself fucking forward with abandon and cumming straight down Mark's throat. He gingerly unwraps his hands from his hair and Mark sits back on his heels and wipes the spit from his mouth, posture relaxed and satisfied. His hair looks like, well, like someone's been yanking on it for the last few minutes.

Mark can pass it off as a fight or something, he's good at that. He's really good at lying. He has to be, for this to work. "Yuta," he croaks, and he sounds wrecked in the best way. Still catching his breath, Yuta gestures for Mark to stand up. 

Mark obliges, wobbling slightly as he gets used to it from kneeling for so long. Yuta presses himself along his back, wrapping his arms around his front and grabbing Mark's hands. "Hey," he murmurs, irrationally delighted by the way his voice makes the hairs at the back of Mark's neck stand up. 

Mark doesn't answer, just breathes in slow and shaky. Yuta walks them forward until Mark's stomach is pressed up against the cold metal of the railing, peering out to the sprawling neon lights below. 

The moment is too quiet, too intimate and personal for how they aren't going to see each other for weeks, even months after this. Yuta wants to do something to break the silence, make the departure easier, and evidently Mark thinks the same. "Yuta, touch me, please."

His soft, rough voice is a stark contrast to his angry tone of earlier, but Yuta sure isn't complaining. "Yeah," he responds, embarrasingly choked up. He swallows and slides his palm down Mark's front, rubbing furmly over the bulge in his pants. Mark whines quietly and pushes up into it, bracing himself on the railing to get a better angle. 

It's fun to tease him, bring out as much of those desperate noises as he can, but now's not the time. Yuta stares up at the moons as he slips a hand into the warmth beneath Mark's clothes. 

When Yuta finally wraps a hand around him Mark shudders and leans back against his shoulder, panting right in his ear. He's leaking so much, strings of precum slicking the way. Yuta jacks him fast and hard, almost to the point of too tight just like he's learned Mark likes it. 

His sounds get squeaky and high-pitched the closer he gets, and it will never stop being absolutely adorable. Yuta cranes his neck to the side and runs his teeth over Mark's skin pale from the moonlight. "Yuta, please, I--" Whatever he was going to say is lost as he grits his teeth and cums all over Yuta's hand and the railing. 

Yuta can feel every little shudder of his body from the way they're pressed together. They stand there for a moment, just existing together. There's something different in the air, this time. Usually they'll just see each other, maybe talk for a couple minutes before fucking and getting away first opportunity. 

There's a reason for that. Yuta has maybe five attempts to kill him per week, and he doesn't stay on the same planet for more than a day, changes ship per week. He's fine with that, he likes the change and excitement. But he's picked up on the way Mark will idly let slip his dreams of settling down, how much he longs for the idea of a home to return to. They'd never work, Yuta couldn't bear to snuff out the last spark of hope in Mark's eyes. 

He pulls back like he's been burned, cold air rushing to fill the space around him. "uh... I'll see you later, okay?" It's stupid, they don't know when they'll see each other again. They don't even have any way to contact each other besides knowing the places they frequent. Mark's looking at him with those wide eyes, a little bit of hurt creeping in and hitting Yuta in the chest like a ton of bricks. 

Before he can be enticed to do something stupid like stay, Yuta turns around and gets the hell out of there, leaving Mark cold and alone just like the first time they met.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
